Kwazii: Captain For a Day!
'Kwazii: Captain For a Day! '''is the 37th episode of Season 1. Summary When Captain Barnacles catches a cold and starts sneezing and coughing, he asks Kwazii to be in charge of being the captain while he rests, but Kwazii learns that being the captain of the Octonauts is not always easy than he thinks. Plot The episode starts with Captain Barnacles walking in the hallway rubbing his nose which seems to be dripping and sniffs the snot back in. Just then Kwazii comes out of the Octo-Hatch with his helmet and pads on and holding his skateboard. He asks if the captain is ready to go to a carnival with their friends, but Barnacles just coughs a yes and goes back to his room to grab his roller skates and safety pads and helmet. With a confused look on his face, Kwazii heads to the Launch Bay to meet Peso who was waiting for him and Captain Barnacles. Later, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and the three Octonauts spin their wheels to the carnival when suddenly, Captain Barnacles sneezed and then crashed into a rose bush. The friends rolled over to him and Peso and Kwazii decide to take him to the Sick Bay in the Octopod. After taking the captain's temperature, Peso discovers that Barnacles has a fever so he tells him that he needs to drink warm liquids and go to bed. But Captain Barnacles, struggling to get up, asks who will be the new captain while he rests. So without further or do, Kwazii steps in to volunteer to be the new captain for a day. Captain Barnacles was unsure and concerned about this solution as he asks Kwazii if he is up to the challenge and Kwazii replied with a smile that it'll be fine, because he'd seen the captain do so many of his work. This'll be easy, Kwazii said, as Captain Barnacles was still unsure, but decides that maybe Kwazii should take over. After the captain heads into bed, Capt. Kwazii heads into the HQ for the first mission. The first mission was helping the crew clean the ship. When he sounded the alert he nearly woke up Capt. Barnacles. But Peso decided to stay with Barnacles in case he got worse. After the rest of the missions, Kwazii thought it was time to rest until the friends gathered in Barnacles' room to cheer him up. Barnacles was disappointed he couldn't go to the carnival, so Kwazii decides to cheer him up with some treats as he goes into town on his skateboard to buy some, plus some flowers and a balloon that say, “Get Well Soon.” When he got back to his room he found Capt. Barnacles taking a nap so Kwazii decided to leave his gifts next to his bed for when he wakes up. But Captain Barnacles wakes up to ask Kwazii if he would come and sit with him. Shrugging, Kwazii sits on the captain's bed and Captain Barnacles asks him how things are going as the lieutenant replied that things are okay and everything’s under control. Being a captain seems to be very easy, Kwazii said, but Captain Barnacles tells him to not think how easy it is, because tomorrow might be a bit complicated. Captain Barnacles also notes that he's feeling better and should be ready to lead in about another day or two. Barnacles said with a yawn he should get some more sleep because he has another dosage of medicine in 1 hour and went back to bed. Not wanting to wake him up Kwazii went to his own room for a nap himself. The next morning, Kwazii was already up and at em early in the morning to start a new task. He decided to complete some of the easy tasks by himself and do the hard tasks with his friends. Trivia * Kwazii becomes the substitute captain of the Octopod for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes that need images